


The Cigarette Incident

by StarsBurst



Series: Mutant Rehab [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Gen, Spanking, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBurst/pseuds/StarsBurst
Summary: Dentata and Chloe got into some trouble, which is totally not fair. All over a pack of contraband (cigarettes) and some theft (from Professor Barnes!), and - well....How much trouble could they possible get into again?
Series: Mutant Rehab [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Cigarette Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbrat/gifts).



> As is the original series, this is a gift for my buddy, Chloe. Given that I basically wrote her in as a character into this universe (while leaving the other Reader, Dentata, open for interpretation), hopefully y'all won't mind the change in POV? 
> 
> Basically, my muse has been a real jerk during quarantine, but I managed to squeak together some loose ends of what had mostly been finished prior to March... and I might reference these "incidents" as a means of having some feels for characters outside of the main series, while allowing me to play in this sandbox I built.
> 
> Heads up: there is a reference to enemas, as well as some in-universe jokes/references that might not make sense unless the main fic has been read, but the overarching story should still make sense.

All in all, it had been a very stupid idea. Both girls knew it, but they'd done it anyway. Dentata had known that they'd probably (most definitely) get caught, but Chloe had begged –  _ begged _ – to be included in the plan, so... here they were. Sitting outside of Professor Barnes' office. Waiting. It seemed like they'd been waiting for hours, but it likely had only been a handful of minutes.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever gotten in trouble with Professor Barnes before?” Dentata asked in a small voice. After all, Chloe was one of his sponsored students (and one of Karen Page's), so maybe she could give any sort of insight...? Dentata, on the other hand, had been in one of his classes the previous semester, but wasn’t currently.

“No.... Well, yes, once, but he wasn't  _ this _ mad. I had missed an assignment because I got swamped with another class last semester, and he knew I didn't mean to miss it... He just made me write lines. A thousand lines about time management and making sure to turn in my work on time. And I still had to do the assignment.”

“Oh.” Dentata scuffed her shoe on the floor. Black and white brogues, which were within the guidelines for appropriate shoes. Chloe had on white tennis shoes, which were also approved.

“Have you?”

“Nuh-uh."

“Oh...”

Both girls grew quiet once more, but neither of them were bored. Professor Barnes' office was located in Lehnsherr Hall, the designated history building, and the hallway where the girls were seated was very aesthetically pleasing. There was a green wallpaper, with what looked like soft stars – or was it just little splotches that looked like stars? - and a highly detailed molding on the baseboards and near the ceiling. Paintings and photographs were littered throughout the building, and one just a few feet from Chloe was of a younger Howard Stark, working on an unknown invention. The carpet was burgundy, and it looked rather soft, though worn in certain spots from being constantly stepped on.

“Your skirt's really short, Chloe.”

Chloe stared at her knees. Her skirt was long enough, according to the dress code, but barely. It often looked shorter when she sat down. Hopefully, Professor Barnes wouldn't check her for that too. She'd already been checked twice today by different faculty members.

“It's within regulation,” Chloe said with a pout.

“If you say so.”

Admittedly, a uniform infraction wouldn't get as badly punished as... other activities, such as the ones the two young ladies had already gotten into today. Kate Bishop, one way or another, constantly found herself checked for the dress code, and she rarely got paddled for it. More often than not, her punishments would include early morning runs before her classes – ridiculously early, at 4 or 5 in the morning – or losing hours on the archery field (a sentence which Kate despised).

“Teeth?”

“Yeeeesss?” Dentata replied teasingly. After all, Chloe – and some other friends – would only call her by the not-Latin-rooted nickname when they planned on teasing her.

“Have you ever been in trouble with your sponsors?”

Honestly, Chloe expected a, _ “No.”  _ Dentata was a goody two shoes. Well, a goody two shoes who occasionally put her foot in her mouth. But didn't everyone? Especially since her sponsors were the Headmistress herself and The Punisher. If those two were Chloe's sponsors, Chloe would be an absolute angel during her entire sentence.

Instead, Dentata didn't respond. At all. When Chloe looked over, with the intention of asking again (just in case her friend hadn't heard), she saw the highly embarrassed expression on Dentata's face. She was also as red as a tomato.

“Err —”

“NO.” Chloe gasped in surprise, which caused Dentata to cover her face with her hands in further embarrassment. “ _ No way _ . Absolutely not. There is no way a little goody-goody like you has gotten in trouble with your sponsors.”

“I have three sponsors,” Dentata murmured, her voice muffled slightly by her hands. “That gives me more opportunities —”

“That's  _ horseshit _ ,” Chloe said, even though students weren't supposed to swear on campus. (Chloe also looked at Professor Barnes' door to make sure it didn't open, but she'd never admit that aloud. She didn’t want swearing tacked onto her list of offenses.)

“Define trouble,” Dentata interrupted, before Chloe could continue to tease her. Or swear.

“Breaking a rule and getting a spanking for it.”

Lowering her hands, though her face was still quite red, she admitted with a heavy tone of embarrassment, “I've been in trouble with... with the Headmistress a few times... and, and Dr. Barton got real sore with me when —”

“Professor Barton has a doctorate? In what? Archery, or Doctorate of Bad Decision Dad Tattoos, or —”

“His wife, Laura. She's a Doctor doctor.”

“Ohhhh.”

“Yeah. I got, um, kinda sassy in a physical, and she wrote me up for it.... She threatened to...” Dentata looked down the hallway, even though it was empty, and her voice got smaller, so only Chloe could hear, “She threatened to force me to carry an enema, even though I didn't need it, unless I changed my attitude.”

Chloe felt herself blushing in sympathy. “And?”

“I changed my attitude so fast, I thought my head would spin.”

Chloe covered her mouth so she wouldn't start giggling, and it took her a moment to calm before she asked, “You've never gotten in trouble with The Punisher?” After all, most of his sponsored students – few as there were – all admitted that he was very, very strict. There were many reasons why most students were scared shitless by him. His yelling alone was nightmare fodder.

Dentata fidgeted and picked at her nails. “Er, he and I sass each other sometimes. I don't think he lets most of his students do it, but... he lets me. He knows I try hard in my classes, but when he gets mad, he just makes me run laps, or do, like, military grade drills...” And running those drills with Frank were absolute HELL. It was much worse than any kind of spanking he could dish out. “He yells a lot at the boys – most of his other sponsored students are boys, 'cept me and Amy – but he yelled at me once, and I panicked. Just...  _ completely panicked _ , and I don't get panic attacks, but I did, and he helped me calm down... Then we talked about it, and he even apologized, and he hasn't yelled at me since, but he gets this, this look in his eye.”

Dentata attempted to mimic it, but on her face, it wasn't even remotely menacing.

“This look of disappointment, and I hate it. Then he makes me run laps. Or push-ups. Or just any type of drill he can think of. I swear, he's gotta be making some of them up.”

Chloe nodded. She'd heard Frank Castle yell once, and it was scary as shit. She would never want it directed at her, or else she'd cry on the spot. “... But you've gotten in trouble with the Headmistress?”

Dentata nodded.

“More than once?”

Dentata nodded again.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

The Headmistress – who, it should be said, attracted the eye of almost every female student, in one way or another (yes, even the straight ones) – was both a menacing and awe-inspiring figure. She was beautiful and domineering and intelligent and seductive and so pretty and – Chloe could brag about the woman all day, if someone let her. It was an embarrassing fact, but it was true. She would be lying if she hadn't thought, more than once, about what it would take to wind up over the Headmistress' knee, and here was Dentata, who had gotten in trouble with the Headmistress already. Several times.

It was almost unfair. What did Chloe need to do, to find herself over the powerful woman's lap, with her own skirt pushed out of the way, the Headmistress' hand falling down -

“You're gonna attract flies,” Dentata teased, and Chloe stuck her tongue out, pouting over her friend pulling her out of the daydream -

Suddenly, the door to Professor Barnes' office swung open, and he was there, giving them both a stern eye. Unlike other professors at the academy, Sergeant Barnes – now retired from the Winter Soldier title – was known overall to be a softie. He was highly intelligent and not someone you would want to cross, true. He was also empathetic and understood that mistakes happened. He would rather have a student clean his classroom, or run laps, or clean the staff lounge floor with a toothbrush than give them a paddling. (A paddling was more merciful than that last option, but nobody had yet been sassy enough to point that out to the professor.)

But even he had put his foot down with some poor behaviors. Like today.

“Look at me, both of you,” Professor Barnes said, when neither girl looked him in the eye, and both girls hastened to obey, even though his stern frown felt like a punch to the gut.

“I expect better from my students, especially ones who are normally as well-behaved as you two. And I expect the truth, and only the truth, from here on out, from both of you. Whose idea was this?”

“Mine, sir,” said Dentata, before Chloe could falsely claim credit.

“It was your idea to steal one of my lighters – my favorite lighter, I must say – and to smoke cigarettes on campus. Cigarettes, which are  _ contraband _ . Cigarettes, which  _ you _ are  _ allergic _ to. Is that correct?”

Professor Barnes didn't yell. His voice only got more and more stern, which was somehow worse than yelling. Chloe wanted to melt into the floor to get away, but that wasn't her superpower. (That was Dustin's, and Dustin was a prick asshole in the art department who was unfortunately sponsored by some rando instructor who retired from the X-Men.)

“... It was my idea to steal the lighter,” Dentata admitted. 

Professor Barnes looked at Chloe, and it took everything in her willpower to not flinch. “Chloe. Did you know that she was allergic to cigarettes when you asked for the lighter?”

“No, sir.”

“But you know that lighters are contraband for students, don't you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And so are cigarettes.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And none of mine are missing... So, which Professor did you steal cigarettes from?”

“I didn't steal the cigarettes!” Chloe said, while Dentata claimed, “They aren’t stolen!”

“So,  _ neither  _ of you  _ stole  _ those cigarettes?”

Both girls shook their heads.

“So one of you either had someone send them in a care package, or contacted the Academy smuggler.”

There was, and had been for several years, a student – or several students – who managed to smuggle contraband into the Academy. So far, nobody in the faculty or staff had found out who it was, but that didn't stop students from finding out – and attempting to benefit from it. And considering how much disappointment was oozing from Professor Barnes' tone, both girls could tell he disapproved heavily. Especially when neither of them answered right away.

“Well...?” Silence for several more seconds. “If neither of you are going to fess up to how you got the cigarettes, I can always contact the Headmaster, and —”

OH HELL NO. There was no way Headmaster Rogers was going to get involved in this. He'd probably bust out the strap.

“It was Chloe!” Dentata admitted, just as Chloe said, “It was me! I got them!”

“Chloe, how did you get them?”

“I... Someone told me how to get them, and I... talked to another student about it, and they got them for me.”

Professor Barnes sighed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And I don't suppose you'll tell me who you spoke to about it?”

“It wasn't Dentata, that's for damn sure,” Chloe muttered. Dentata kicked her ankle, which prompted Chloe to kick back.

“Stop it. Both of you.” Professor Barnes snapped, and both of them stopped their nonsense immediately. “And don't curse, Chloe. That's your only warning.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry.”

Professor Barnes looked at Dentata. “Did you know that Chloe had cigarettes when you stole my lighter?”

“... No, sir.”

“Then if  _ you  _ didn't have cigarettes when you stole my lighter, and you didn't know Chloe had them, why would you steal my lighter in the first place?”

Actually, that was a great question, Chloe thought, and it hadn't occurred to her until Professor Barnes mentioned it. Especially since Dentata had looked extremely confused – and slightly betrayed – when Chloe had smoked the first cigarette. (And no, Chloe hadn't smoked before going to the Academy, and she hadn't particularly wanted to either. But cigarettes were definitely good bargaining chips towards some students.) It was a question that Dentata seemed adamant against answering. She simply kept quiet and started to pick at her nails. Professor Barnes said her name – her real name – and added, “I asked you a question, and I expect an answer.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Then why would you steal my lighter?”

“I'd rather not answer that, sir. But I do want to say that I'm sorry I did it, and it won't happen again.”

“That's not what I asked, but it better not happen again. Maybe you'll be willing to tell me why you  _ stole _ after you're punished. And you better believe I've already emailed the Headmistress about this, young lady. She said you're to meet her in her office as soon as you and I finish talking.”

Dentata let out a soft groan.

“What was that?”

“Yes, sir, I understand.”

“Good. Get into my office and pick a corner. Go.”

Dentata scrambled into the office, with one hand behind her to cover her rump from any potential preliminary swats. Professor Barnes turned his stern glare at Chloe. 

“You and I are not done talking, young lady. You're going to sit here while you still can, because once you and I finish talking, you won't be able to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor,” Chloe whimpered, her face red as she looked at the floor, and Professor Barnes shut his office door behind him, leaving one naughty young lady alone in the hallway.

At first, it was very quiet. Dreadfully quiet. Without someone else to talk to, sitting out in the hallway, waiting on the inevitable wrath of your sponsor, was very boring... and nerve-wracking. Chloe wasn't about to bolt and try to run back to her dorm room: she wasn't a coward. She also wasn't going to put her ear against the door: she thought about it, but the potential of getting caught outweighed any sort of relief she'd gain by acting sneaky.

Was she so concerned because she looked up to Professor Barnes? Probably. Even though he was currently angry as sin, he was a gentle instructor who expected the best from his students – especially from the ones he sponsored – and he genuinely wanted them to succeed. He taught classes about both World Wars and the Great Depression, as well as some self defense courses... and, sometimes, though this was rare, he'd also have an eight AM yoga class. (These were highly coveted, but tended to go to students who proved reliable with early classes  _ and  _ who would act with decorum.) He worked hard so students wouldn't feel dumb if they didn't understand the material, and he encouraged and challenged students who found his material easy so they wouldn't get bored.

On top of these things, he was also very, very, very handsome. It was almost a sin to be as handsome as he was, but Chloe would be lying if she denied ever thinking about him when she was alone in her room, or walking to her classes, or studying... How his voice would change if she ever got into trouble with him –  _ real _ trouble – the king of trouble where the only kind of due punishment would involve Chloe's own skirt being lifted and her panties being pulled down and -

_ No. no, no, no, don't have these thoughts right before you're about to get punished, _ Chloe chided herself as she clenched her thighs together tightly. She knew she wouldn't be the first young woman to lust after her own professor – probably not even the first to do so about Professor Barnes – but there was a time and a place for such thoughts, inappropriate as they were. Besides, she'd already heard that stern tone today, and it made her feel, well, naughty. Extremely naughty. (And not the fun kind of naughty either.)

SMACK.

Chloe jumped at the abrupt, loud sound that came from the office, which was quickly followed by many, many more of a similar loudness. It sounded very painful, and Chloe felt a small chill go up her spine. As lovely as the fantasy was, she'd never been spanked while at the Academy, and she had no frame of reference of how painful this would be.

Wait. Professor Barnes wouldn't use his metal arm, would he?

Oh, no, no, no, that was a horrifying thought that she didn't even want to process. This was going to HURT.

Time ticked by far slower than before, with her sitting there, impossible to process anything but the constant sound of smack and how quickly her leg bounced and the first time she remembered seeing the professor's prosthetic arm gleaming in the sunlight and – wait. The smacks stopped.

What.

Chloe checked her watch. It had only been... not even five minutes? That was the shortest punishment she's ever heard of. She'd had friends who got spanked be gone for thirty, forty-five minutes, before they returned, red-faced and sniffling – 

Aaaaaaand the smacks returned again, but even louder this time, and... it sounded different? How could it possibly be any different? It was a spanking, and all spanks sounded the same, or else -

Clothing.

The smacking sound Chloe previously heard was over clothing.

This one now was skin-to-skin. Which meant that Professor Barnes had lifted Dentata's skirt, lowered her panties, and was now spanking her on the bare.

This was a mistake. This was a huge, huge mistake. If Dentata was getting it on the bare for her own part of this, then Chloe definitely was.

This... this was bad. But Chloe wasn't a chicken, and she was not a disloyal friend, so she quietly waited – and waited – and waited for the sounds of the spanking to cease. And for quite some time, it didn't. In fact, the sound of the spanking was eventually coupled with some yelps of pain and tears. Lots of tears. When getting dressed this morning, Chloe hadn't considered the possibility of tears. She hoped that her mascara held up, or she was gonna look like a train wreck.

_ Oh shit. Ohhhh, shit, shit, shiiiit,  _ Chloe thought to herself, pressing her face into her hands. Professor Barnes was going to spank her until she cried. Why was it that, the sheer thought of it, made Chloe already want to cry? This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

“Chloe?”

Chloe almost screamed when she heard her name, but then she turned, and there was -

“Teeth!” Chloe immediately shot up from her chair, and she couldn't help but to latch onto her friend. Especially since Dentata looks so pitiful, with such teary red eyes and rubbing her hands against her bottom. Both of them hugged each other for several seconds, before Dentata whispered,

“He said it's your turn to go in... I have to go see the Headmistress.”

“Did it hurt? Did he use his prosthetic? Or a belt? Are you okay?” Chloe tackled her with questions, and Dentata tried to keep up,

“It stings a lot, he used his regular hand, and I. I'll be okay. I'm sore, real sore, but I'll be okay. Now go, before he decides to grab you himself.”

There was a good point to that. Pissing him off more wouldn't do her any good. Chloe nodded, and she waited as Dentata walked down the hallway and headed toward the staircase, before she gathered up her courage and slowly opened the door to Professor Barnes' office.

The same burgundy carpeting trailed into Professor Barnes' office, as well as the decorative molding, but the walls were a soft yellow that wasn't irritating on the eyes. There were several bookshelves, all filled to the brim with enormous volumes, and a large window that brought in enough light where Professor Barnes didn't need to use any of his lamps (there were three, including the ceiling lamp). There was a beautiful wooden desk, laden with papers and other decorative pieces, as well as what remained of the contraband cigarette pack. There were three chairs, but one of them was a puffed stool, and another was meant to fit behind the desk (which Professor Barnes was currently sitting in), and the third was a very plain one, which students were likely forced to sit in when they were sent to his office.

As a whole, his office had a rather soothing atmosphere – that is, if Chloe wasn't about to get her ass handed to her. She could also tell that Professor Barnes was very tired: it showed in his eyes. He probably wasn't accustomed to punishing more than one student at a time – or punishing many students to begin with. Overall, most students were very willing to behave for the former Winter Soldier.

“Sit.” His tone brooked no argument. Thanking her temporary stars, Chloe sat in the wooden chair in front of the desk. “Chloe, I'll only make this offer once. If you don't take it, then it's off the table in the future. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” An offer...? Wait, this was playing out exactly like her fantasies, yes, yes,  _ yes _ -

“I'm willing to be more lenient on you, if you tell me who aided you in smuggling in these cigarettes.”

_ Dammit... But still, _ Chloe thought,  _ Leniency. _ That was definitely desirable at the present. But if she ratted out the smuggler (or even the student who had pointed her into the correct direction), then other students would be in trouble as well. It might even mean expulsion. 

Nobody's academic career at the Academy was worth getting expelled for. Not when the price was a pack of cigarettes.

“I. I'm afraid I can't, sir.”

“You can't, as in you can't remember who helped you get the cigarettes? Or you can't, as in you won't.”

“I can’t, as in I won't, sir. I'm sorry."

Professor Barnes nodded, before he said, “In that case, go stand in the corner over there, with your hands on your head. Now.”

Being sent to the corner was  _ easily  _ the most babyish punishment at the Academy, but it was also a fairly common one. Many professors chose - when faced with sassy comments from students, or whispering during lectures - to make students face the corner (or a wall, if the corners were full, which also occurred frequently). It was a simple and small punishment that could correct behavior without requiring any notes in a student’s file. Push-ups were also common, or crunches, but there was something about being sent into a corner like a disobedient child that made students quickly rethink their choices. 

That is, unless you were Chloe, who had been on the short stick of that command more times than she could count. Chloe knew she wasn’t a terrible student - not at all, by any means - but she definitely understood that she was fairly mouthy. Some instructors handled the odd comments well, while others would simply state,  _ “Chloe, corner,” _ and continue the lesson.

Professor Barnes himself was among these instructors. Hell, being sent to the corner tended to be his preferred punishment of choice for sassy comments in his classes, or for whispering or passing notes during his lectures. But it was still babyish as hell, especially since - unlike other instructors - he’d purposefully pause the lesson and wait for the person to go into the corner before resuming the class. 

But in this instance, Chloe got up from her chair and shuffled into the nearest corner, ignoring the blush she could feel rising into her cheeks. 

This wasn’t fair. Cornertime was for losers and babies.

Except not Dentata, ‘cause she was Chloe’s friend, but definitely for everyone else. 

It wasn’t like they’d committed any actual crimes, or an arson. Chloe had only smoked - well, half-smoked one cigarette (because Professor Barnes confiscated the rest of the pack like a fucking narc) - while Dentata...

Okay, so Dentata had stolen from a faculty member, which was theft, which was technically against the law, but Chloe shouldn’t be punished for that. She should only be held accountable for the other stupid shit she’d done today.

Wait, no, that came out wrong - 

“Chloe, you are one of my brightest students,” Professor Barnes spoke out of nowhere, “and I am deeply disappointed that you would do something as stupid as this. You know how much damage smoking does to your body and how addictive it is, which is why it's not allowed on campus... As a part of your punishment, you're going to write an essay: the effects that smoking and nicotine does on the body, as well as why you won’t ever smoke again. Due by… let’s say Thursday evening. It’s Sunday, that’ll give you enough time. Minimum five thousand words.” 

WHAT. This totally wasn't fair!

“That isn't fair!” Chloe said, unable to stop from stomping her foot.

“And now the minimum is ten thousand. Would you care to continue arguing with me, or stomping your foot like a child?”

Chloe kept her mouth shut, and her foot firmly on the floor.

“Good. Along with your essay, you're going to help me by cleaning my classroom. You're going to sanitize the desks, mop the floor, clap the blackboard erasers, for... let's say every Saturday for the next month.”

The pout could not have been more pronounced on Chloe's face if she tried, so it was a good thing that she was in the corner. Professor Barnes despised pouting. Still, she murmured begrudgingly, “Yes, sir.”

“And I know you'll never do anything like this again, or you'll be in more trouble than you could possibly imagine. Do you understand me?”

“Can't you just hit me already?” Chloe muttered to herself, before she realized she'd said it aloud. Then she’d said that  _ aloud _ in front of a professor with super hearing.

“If you're so eager to start your punishment,” he scolded, and she flinched at his tone. He sounded PISSED. “Over here, now.”

Rather than provoke him even further, a frightened Chloe turned around to see him pointing to his side. She shuffled – no, she practically ran out of the corner and stood where he pointed. But rather than toss her over his lap like she expected, Professor Barnes instead grabbed her firmly by the chin and gave her a stern look in the eye.

Oh, shit. He'd grabbed her chin with his metal arm.

“All this mouthing off stops right now, little girl, or your ass is going to be cashing a check you don't have enough money for. You better not act like a little shit to me ever again, or I'm borrowing the Headmaster's strap. You're my good girl, Chloe, and you're gonna stay that way.”

Chloe wanted to cry at his words, but she didn't even have time to offer an apology – or a tear – before he yanked on her arm and tossed her over his lap: she felt his metal arm wrap around her waist, keeping her planted over his lap, and while it was a small consolation to know he wouldn't be striking her backside with his metal arm... somehow, it didn't make her feel better in the grand scheme of things. 

Especially when he lifted up her skirt. And especially when his hand started to fall – and fall fast, and hard, against her backside.

Chloe had never been spanked. Like, really spanked. She'd been swatted before, by other students (in a mostly playful manner), but the most she'd gotten in one sitting was on her last birthday, when one of her sponsors - Karen Page - had playfully tucked her under arm and struck her backside a few times. It definitely hadn't been enough to match her age, nor had the swats hurt, so did that even count? Chloe didn't think so.

This?

This definitely counted. Every single one of the Professor's strikes burned, although she had a feeling that he was holding back. Chloe didn't have super healing or stamina, while Professor Barnes did; he was probably accustomed to toning down his strength to avoid permanently injuring or, at least, bruising his charges. But holy hell it was still painful. 

Every swat stung, and the Professor’s hand fell fast enough where the sting from the spanks quickly blended together. It wasn't very long at all before Chloe's entire backside stung. The stinging quickly gave away to burning, and soon tears started to fall. It would've been impossible to make it through this without crying under normal circumstances, but she already felt fragile and teary-eyed, so it wasn't long before he was sobbing while over her Professor's lap.

Now, this wasn't the first time Professor Barnes had seen her cry. She'd previously cried twice when he was around, but it had been from circumstances outside of his control. (The first had been because she'd been having a truly trying week as well as feeling homesick, and the second was because of an enormous assignment another Professor assigned her that caused a lot of unnecessary stress.) But this was the first time when he was directly responsible for her tears – and that knowledge made her want to cry harder. It was humiliating, and she felt like a poor sponsoree. Professor Barnes deserved someone who wouldn't give him lip, or smoke contraband on campus, or -

“Owwwww!” Chloe howled when his hand slapped down on each of her thighs.

“Don't stomp your feet, you're not a child,” Professor Barnes scolded, and she let out a wail when his hand went right back to striking her bottom. 

Now she could definitely understand why other students appeared terrified when they were told that they’d be disciplined by a professor after class, or later that evening. This was an unexplainable pain, and she hated every moment of it!

“You are going to be perfectly behaved from now on, Chloe,” Professor Barnes remarked sternly. There was no inflection in his tone that gave away that he was giving a spanking, nor that he was getting tired. (Bastard.) “No stealing. No lying: to me, or to any other member of the faculty. No smoking. Do you understand?”

“Yeeeeeeessssss…!” Chloe wailed, wanting this to be over now, now, nooooow! 

“Because if you do, then this -” and his hand came down several times, rapid succession, at the stretch of sensitive skin at the crease of Chloe’s bottom. She was certain that her crying must’ve been capable of breaking glass, “- will seem like a cakewalk. I don’t want us to have this sort of  _ discussion  _ ever again.”

“I’ll behave!” Chloe managed to squeak out between her tears. Although the pain in her backside wasn’t going away anytime soon, Professor Barnes miraculously stopped.

“Good.”

The next few minutes were sort of a haze, if Chloe were honest. She knew Professor Barnes helped her back onto her feet, but she mostly recalled that he also pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry against his shoulder until she felt the tears run dry. It was slightly embarrassing to think about: that she was sobbing into the shoulder of the man, of the  _ Professor _ , whom she had a (big) crush on. But more so, she felt pain, and crying offered her a release that was welcome.

As it turned out, Professor Barnes’ arms were, perhaps, better at giving hugs than they were at doling out discipline, which was really saying something.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Your ass seems to be in one piece!”

Chloe almost shrieked. She was walking back to her dorm room on the other end of campus, nursing a sore bottom and praying nobody noticed (or, at least, asked about) her obviously teary expression. She was almost at the correct building when that voice spooked her - 

\- and it turned out to be Dentata, who looked equally teary but had a more mischievous smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Chloe said, sticking out her tongue, “No thanks to you!”

“I’m not the one who got cigarettes!”

“And I’m not the one who stole!” 

Dentata blushed at that, but tacked on, “Seriously, are you okay? You want some ice or something?”

_ Yes,  _ Chloe thought, but she’d never admit it aloud. “I, I think I’ll be okay. You okay?”

Dentata nodded, then said, “Yeah… the Headmistress was really sore at me, though.”

Chloe peered around to make sure the coast was clear before asking, “Did… did she spank you?”

Dentata nodded.

“Even though you just caught it from Professor Barnes?”

Dentata nodded again, her expression turning into a pout. “She said, and I quote, that he  _ went easy on me  _ cause he let me keep my underwear on. Tell that to my thighs.”

Oh. OH. So that had been the skin-on-skin noise Chloe had heard. No wonder she’d been wailing. 

“He’s having me write an essay,” Chloe said in hopes of making her friend feel better. “About the dangers of smoking. 10 thousand words. And clean his classroom.” 

“Ewwww,” Dentata made a face. She hated cleaning. “I think I’d rather take the two spankings.”

“You’re the only one. Want to help me do some research for my essay?”

“How 'bout this: _Smoking causes cancer and makes your skin ugly._ There’s ten words right there!”

“That’s not even ten words!”

“Is too!”

“Is not! You’re no help!”

“It’s not my essay!” Dentata teased. “Don’t smoke next time!”

“How about you don’t get caught next time!”

“ _ Now _ you tell me!” 


End file.
